


Welcome Home

by NevaRYadL



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Masculine terminology used, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Erron Black, Trans Male Character, mlm smut, trans character bottoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Erron just got back from a hard and long mission. Kotal is there to catch him.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Kotal Kahn/Erron Black, mlm smut, trans Erron Black, oral sex, anal fingering, anal sex
> 
> trans Erron having some fun and doing some proper riding like a good cowboy

“Fuck,” Erron drawled lazily, contently.

Kotal dumped another bowlful of lightly scented hot water down Erron’s slowly unknotting shoulders. With his skin rewetted, the big man took to working the water into his skin, both messaging all the aches and pains in Erron's body and working the scent of the water into his skin. The big man liked to harp on Erron for not caring for his well being (read, griping about Erron being sweaty and slightly stinky because of the goddamn humid Outworld heat). But Kotal sure as hell jumped on the chance to clean Erron up after a long day, usually pampering him in the process. Fine by Erron, he liked the occasional pampering and getting taken care of. Especially after two weeks out doing shit for the big man and then booking it home because Ferra got a little excited about getting home.

Now Erron was sitting in Kotal’s larger in ground bathtub, sitting between Kotal’s thighs in the water as the man messaged his back, neck and shoulders languidly. 

“The next time Ferra pushes to get back to the city… ignore her,” Kotal rumbled.

“Sure thing,” Erron moaned, letting out something truly debauched when Kotal finally managed to get out the knot that was making Erron’s neck stiff and painful the past two weeks. He was practically a pile of mush, slouching in the water until the water was lapping at his chin and his lower back was pressed up intimately against Kotal. “Now that you’ve been sweet on me, want me to take care of that hard thing pokin’ my back?”

“You claimed you were tired,” Kotal pointed out but the sultry undertone in his rumbly voice making it clear that he was very much up for it.

“Still am, so nothin’ crazy. Also wouldn’t mind if you did most of the movin’ if that’s okay with you?”

Kotal yanked him up into a sitting position. Apparently Kotal was very much up for it, not that Erron blamed him. They had a rather active sex life, and from Erron gleaned around the metaphorical watering hole, Kotal refused to take on any sort of lover in an official capacity and Erron was slick enough to know that Kotal also refused to take a lover in any unofficial capacity other then Erron himself. So Kotal had pretty much been without for two weeks and after having an active sex life, Erron was pretty sure the man was more then ready to go at it. And to be honest? Kotal was the only one in his life two and despite the tiredness dogging him, he was more then ready to go too.

Rough lips and nipping teethed peppered along the back of Erron’s neck and ears, a rumbling moan against his skin making Erron moan softly. Fuck, always loved the pleasured sounds that the big man made. Big and rough hands pressed against Erron's chest and started sensually dragging up and down it, stopping to pet and stroke scars and sensitive spots alike. When strong teeth tugged on the lobe of his ear, Erron squirmed a bit to grind against the hard dick against his back, already aching to do some proper riding.

“Mask off,” Kotal rumbled as he heaved Erron up out of the water to put his butt on the edge of the tub.

Shuddering, Erron undid the straps to his mask as Kotal got out of the water to get something slick, the water sloshing around his muscular waist and thighs and giving way to the already half hard and thick prick that the man was sporting. Made Erron clench in need as he spread his thighs out some. When Kotal came back, the man sank into the water until he was kneeling before Erron. Erron ignored the spike of arousal he got from the sight and just groaned as the man slicked up two fingers and rubbed against his ass. A small groan escaped him as those slicked and calloused rubbed against him slowly, working him up.

“Oh fuck,” Erron moaned as Kotal’s head descended and that hot mouth was on him.

Between the man sucking his dick and those two fingers rubbing against him, Erron relaxed enough to allow a single rough finger to start pressing into him, groaning at the stretch. It had been a hot minute since Erron was a good cowboy and rode proper and he found himself relishing the sensation as Kotal slowly but surely worked his finger and in out in increasing increments, getting Erron ready to be stretched. He worked his fingers into Kotal’s hair, simply content to hold as the man heartily sucked him off and fingered him.

“Fuck…”

Kotal was damned good with his hands (and his mouth, hot damn) and easily worked Erron loose enough for one finger to slid in and out easily. And then worked another inside of him. And between his magic mouth and fingers, Erron was not really surprised by his first orgasm, clenching Kotal’s hair tightly as he rocked his hips to get more out of that glorious mouth and those fingers that kept thrusting in and out of his ass, only slowing down when Erron hissed from sensitivity. Those rough lips and hot tongue pulled away so that Kotal could look at him, licking his lips in a way that had Erron’s list quickly burning again.

“Do you have another in you?”

“Y-yeah, just one more.”

“Then allow me too…”

Kotal left sucking his soul out of his dick to sucking the air from his lungs and the taste from his tongue out of his mouth. As well as suck down any moan that tumbled out of Erron’s mouth as a third finger worked inside of him, stretching him wide, wriggling inside to stretching out further than just the opening.

“Come on… wanna hear you too…” Erron moaned loudly, rolling his hips into the man’s hand.

Kotal moaned, a sound like the earth moving, and Erron nearly jumped with how his body clenched with _need and want_.

“Fuck, yer gonna kill me,” Erron nearly fucking whined with want.

“How about I fuck you instead?” Kotal growled against his mouth, nipping Erron’s lower lip.

“How about you?” Erron sassed breathlessly, feeling himself goddamn blush when Kotal growled low again, pulling his fingers out and yanking Erron back into the water and into his lap. His legs got tossed over the crooks of Kotal’s arms, himself reaching down as he licked his lips and took hold of Kotal’s dick. The man throbbed in his hand as he lined him up against his ass.

“E-easy now,” Erron panted.

Despite the obvious want and need, Kotal was nice and easy with him. Rocking his hips and push deeper and deeper inside of of Erron. The slow push still knocked the air out of his lungs, the slow and wide and deep stretch as the man’s dick pushed all the way the base, his ass on Kotal’s thighs and himself trembling because… fuck. Kotal was big and filled him up, there was no better descriptor. He was just… full and stretched and the pressure was amazing and he was already moaning and twitching his hips trying to get the big man to move to get that friction that would make it so much better.

The first bounce startled a moan out of him, hands scrambling for holds and settling on Kotal’s big shoulders as the man gripped his ass and persisted to bounce him. In small increments the man bounced Erron on his dick, pulling out a bit more each time and pushing deeper with each bounce, sloshing the bath water around them with their quickly growing needier with Erron’s body taking him easier and easier. Until the movement was smooth and easy only with Erron’s growing more frequent clenches in pleasure. He felt himself clench in the front as his ass was pounded, freeing up one hand to reach down and rub himself, sliding his fingers over his dick and even reaching down to rub against his front hole without breaching, instead just rubbing against himself, stoking that fire was threatening to spill over in his belly.

“F-fuck me, I’m gonna…”

Kotal lurched forward and kissed him again, all teeth and tongue and moaning and growling and grunting and groaning as they just moved in a frenzy to finish themselves off. Erron rubbing harder and faster against himself and Kotal really fucking into him. And honestly Erron was not going to be doing any walking tomorrow without fondly remembering this and he was just fine with that. And it was thinking that that Erron clenched down hard, frantically moving his hand as he was cumming, Kotal grunting and groaning against his mouth as the man reached his own peak, cumming soon after Erron and thrusting and planting himself deep inside. Erron felt the little beat of heat of the man’s spend inside of him, the man too hot all over for his own good.

They languidly kissed through the blissful afterglows, a little messy and uncoordinated and bit more a needy attempt to press lips together and swap spit. When they were breathless they pulled apart, panting wet and hot for a moment and breathing the same air. Kotal pressed a simple kiss to him again before gingerly lifting Erron off his dick and letting his tired legs slid off to the side in the water, adjusting for his new sideways seat in the man’s lap.

“Damn… needed that,” Erron panted. Usually their 'hay rolling' lasted quite a bit longer, but after two weeks of being apart and with how tired Erron was already, this short and quick fuck was just right. Though, Erron made a note to rest up so they could do it long and proper soon.

Kotal nosed along his hair and kissed almost sweetly along the side of Erron’s face for a moment before pulling away. The damn giant was smirking.

“I need to wash you again.”

“I’m all yours,” Erron chuckled back.

A complacent mess, Erron let the man wash him again, settling for some well earned pampering.

“... ‘m glad I’m home.”

“... Me too. Welcome back.”


End file.
